Tainted Stars
by annie-dragneel
Summary: Power beyond imagination is forced into Lucy while Team Natsu was taking on a Dark guild. Strong enough to overtake her, Lucy battles this unknown power. Will she survive? And if she does, will she be the same? Pairings: Jerza, Gale, Nalu, maybe others *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chap 1 -Condemned

Lucy POV

Sinking down onto a bar stool, I casually started to eat my strawberry milkshake. The mission had been stressful from the start to finish, and I still was uneasy. Glancing over to my team, they all had seemed to go back to regular life, aside from Erza who was still on edge from the ending events. Sighing, I replayed what had happened in my head.

 _Panting, I wiped the sweat off my brow and stood up from my kneeling state. Glancing around not one of my team mates could be seen; but I knew they were there, the distant sounds of battle confirmed that. I tore my gaze back to the opponent at hand, a member of the dark guild we were assigned to take down. Subconsciously, I reached for my keys, only for my hand to pass through air. My breath hitched as a creepy chuckle passed through the silence, temporarily breaking our previous silent stand-off._

" _Looking for these?" my opponent drawled, insanity glinting in his silver pools of eyes. With a sneer he waved my keys and whip in his hand, a tongue flicking over his lips. "You see i'm not one for physical combat," he sneered, "I play with my opponent's mind and feelings, so … you won't be needing these." Before I could lunge at him he spoke once again, "oh now that's too bad, it seems i'm the last of my guild standing, what a shame." Listing tentatively I realized he must be right, the forest had once again regained its silent state. "Better finish you off quickly, no?", he continued, " you see any minute now your little friends will arrive and that would be quite a bother." At that I grimaced, knowing full well that he was correct, but I had hoped I would have defeated him before they had gotten here. "Oh! now that's convenient," he shouted out of the blue, "this might take a bit of explaining, so sit tight. I, have the power to see your deepest desires, and when I mentioned your little friends, it triggered your mind to wish that you were as strong as them." The man never took my eyes off me but I could hear that my "little friends" were now standing behind me. "Poor little Lucy Heartfilia wishes she were stronger, deep deep down she doesn't feel that she deserves a spot on fairy tail's strongest team," my opponent said while seemingly staring right into my soul. "Maybe I can fix that for you," he sneered. Reaching into his cloak, he lifted out a black orb of swirling power. Smirking, he sent it flying towards me, and I faintly heard Erza scream "Lucy! Move!" before the orb sank into my chest. I glanced back up to the man but he was no longer there, and the world turned black._

Erza POV

My strawberry cake was left untouched on the plate before me, the mission was unsettling me so much I couldn't eat. Lucy had woken only a few minutes after she had fallen, but it did nothing to ease my conscious. It was like the calm before the storm, and I didn't like it one bit. Leaving the bar, I made my way to master's office, hopefully he would know something. Slowly, I knocked on the soft wood of his office's door, and then let myself in. Spotting the master behind his piles of paperwork, I launched off into my story before he could say anything. After I had finished, I saw the shadow pass over his face, one filled with concern and worry. Opening his mouth to speak, he was abruptly cut off by a blood curdling scream coming from the guild hall. Lucy.

 **A/N: How do you like it? Review please! I'll be updating really soon.**


	2. Chap 2 -Secret Wishes

Erza POV

Lucy's shrill shriek echoed through the halls, her scream laced with pain and horror. Spinning on my heel, I dashed to the guildhall, fear creeping up my throat. Lucy was kneeling on the ground near the bar, her eyes squeezed shut, her hands over her ears, and her mouth hanging open in a banshee scream. Rushing to her side, I saw Natsu, his face contorted in pure terror at the events before him. My vision shot back to lucy as her screaming raised an octave, one hand now clutched to her chest. The air pressure around her started to change as well as gain a black tint, her hair flowed upwards, and pure magic power began to flow out of her.

" _Poor little Lucy Heartfilia wishes she were stronger, deep deep down she doesn't feel that she deserves a spot on fairy tail's strongest team," the man sneered. "Maybe I can fix that for you,"_ Realization suddenly hit me, and the fear that was suffocating me quickly turned into terror. I glanced back to the Master, and by the look on his face, he had came to the same conclusion. An eerie silence filled the air as Lucy stopped her screaming. Turing my line of vision back to her, she was panting heavily, drops of sweat glistening on her forehead. "Wh-wh-at ha-hapened?" Lucy croaked out, "Why am I on the floor?". Before anyone could speak, master answered, "Natsu why not you take Lucy to her apartment and settle things there". Lucy tried to protest but Natsu scooped her up, and ran out, concern still etched clearly on his face. Once they were out of sight, master turned on his heel and walked back to his office. "Master…" I started. "we can't be sure that it's THAT at the moment. all we can do is pray that it's not." Without another word he disappeared from sight. Turning back to the guild, I searched for a familiar blue head, my eyes finally resting on the script mage. "Levy-".

"On it", she replied, running to the library.

Natsu POV

Running to Lucy's apartment, I ignored all of her protests to put her down and I leaped through her window. Setting her down on her bed I layed next to her, my face burrowed into her pillow, trying to stop the terror climbing up my throat. Silence fell over us, and I could feel her eyes on my back. Hesitantly, she muttered, "I'm going to shower", and exited the room. Replaying today's events in my head, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

 _A black arrow with curling black smoke trailing off it soared in slow motion. Lucy stood there, the arrow heading right to her heart. Chocolate brown eyes full of terror met mine, the arrow now dangerously close to her. Looking around, it was just us, no future Lucy to save her, my body unmovable. "Luce!" I screamed, "Move!". The arrow piercing her heart, blood splattered the stone around her; the force of the arrow flinging her body back to meet the floor several feet away. I tried to move to her, hoping my body would respond. As the light left her eyes, my heart shattered. "Luc-_

"Natsu! Natsu! wake up!". I shot up, sweat pouring down my brow, and Lucy's dead body still imprinted in my mind. "Natsu! are you OK? y-you were screaming my name! I'm sure the whole city could hear you!" Lucy said, her voice wavering between worry and fury. Looking up at her, I realized she must have jumped out of the shower, she was still soaking wet, a towel held loosely to her body. Not meeting her eyes, my attention was grabbed by a black mark on her chest right over her heart.

 **A/N: I hope it's not too bad, I was a little rushed as school has started back up, and I am swamped with homework but ill aim to update maybe twice a week, once at the least. Again please review, if you want to critique me that would be great I'm trying to improve my writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chap 3 -Not a Matter of Magic Power

**A/N: I am so so sorry for updating so late. I'm gonna update tomorrow as well to try to make it up to you guys!**

Lucy POV

When I had heard his yelling I ran out of the shower still soaking wet. My hair clung to my neck and back, and a puddle was gradually growing under me. "Natsu! Natsu! wake up!". He jolted awake, eyes frantically searching the apartment coming to rest on my soaked form. "Natsu! are you OK? y-you were screaming my name! I'm sure the whole city could hear you!" Looking into Natsu's eyes he looked broken and sad. Not meeting my eyes I thought I heard a faint whimper from the boy. Fear grew in his eyes as he looked at me, causing his breath to hitch. Realizing he was looking at my chest a heated blush raced to my cheeks, opening my mouth to scream at him he got up from the bed and approached me. Tightening the towel around me I heard him say, "Do you remember anything?". Confusion overtook me at his words, "remember what?," I replied, my blush growing the closer he got. My heart was pounding, and my breathing became irregular. Not noting my change in demeanor he said, "about what happened". My eyes dropped to the ground, and my feelings were replaced with disappointment. "Ya..," I muttered, "It all came back to me in the shower." Closing my eyes, the black orb flashed in my vision, and a memory of extreme pain came back.

 _After remembering what had happened I felt depressed and ashamed. Why couldn't_ _I have moved! Such a failure Lucy! Cursing myself I went to sip from my milkshake. "I can make you stronger" sneered a familiar voice. Whipping my head around I searched for that voice. HE had disappeared after he hit me but why? The voice started up again chuckling, "I'm not here, but yet I am." Immense pain of likeness I had never felt before flowered in my chest. Clutching my ears trying in vain to block him out. "Don't you want to be strong?" The voice mocked as another wave of pain raced through my body. I couldn't hear anything but that voice, it was like the guild around me disappeared. Faintly I heard screaming, but I was more concerned about the pain that was temporarily rendering me useless. "Not much different than usual," the voice mocked, "you're always useless." Anger washed over me that those words; somewhere I felt magic power seep out of me, and I felt invincible. I tried to speak, but more pain waved through my body, causing me to collapse to the ground._

"It's getting late, we should probably go to bed." Natsu's voice said, breaking me out of my reverie. Turing around Natsu's voice faintly claimed, "Being strong isn't a matter of raw magic power Luce. There are so many ways that you are so much stronger than me, Gray and even Erza. I know what you were thinking, that you aren't strong enough, but Luce, I picked you as my partner, and I wouldn't choose just anyone."

Gajeel POV (Back at the guild)

I hovered in the shadows of the library watching as shrimp frantically sorted through books. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, her stressed movements sloppy. She has good reason to be scared though, as back in my phantom days I had heard of this spell. I slightly recall that it acted like nirvana, but there was something else that made this spell terrifying. None ever bothered learning to cast it though, not even people among dark guilds, as the spell kills its victim before It can carry out Its purpose. Only one wizard has ever survived it, and now they are feared world wide. Looking back at shrimp she collapsed to the ground sobbing. Covering her eyes, she tried to compose herself, only to be greeted with more wreaking sobs. Acting solely on instinct I approached the small blue haired girl, plopping down next to her. Looking up at me she threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest. Wrapping my arms around her I whispered, "I know."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! please review! And keep an eye out for tomorrow's chappie!**


	4. Chap 4 -Black Spot

Natsu POV

Staring at the ceiling from my hammock, I realized the sun was already rising. For the last ten hours I had refused to fall asleep; every time I did Lucy died some horrible death. Squeezing my eyes shut I realized just how dead tired I was. From the mission, to Lucy's episode, to my nightmares; the last 34 hours had really taken everything out of me. Climbing out of my uncomfortable hammock, I left a note for happy and headed to the guild. Maybe I could distract myself there. Following my feet, I mindlessly trudged on. Arriving at the large building, I sat heavily down at the bar. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the bar's surface. An image of Lucy flashed across my mind; causing me to bolt up. The black mark. Thinking Levy might know what it was I walked to the library.

Levy POV

Waking me from my slumber a voice shouted, "Levy!". Groggily opening my eyes, I felt strong arms around me. WAIT. Arms?! Frantically shaking off my sleep I realized I had been sleeping on Gajeel's lap. Noticing he was still asleep and not moving any time soon, my face heated up and turned bright red. "Levy!" Natsu's voice broke me out of my embarrassed episode as I looked up to the fire dragon slayer. "Natsu?" I said curiously. He looked almost dead, eyes extremely tired and worry etched on his face. Why would he be this way? "It's Lucy" "Is she OK?!" terror starting to crawl it's way up my throat. "I-I Th-th-think", Natsu replied, "But… right over her heart her skin has turned black." My eyes shot open and I launched my way out of Gajeel's arms, waking the slayer up. "No! no. no. no! This can't happen!" I croaked out. Both slayers looked at me with questioning eyes. I couldn't handle this. Turning my back to the both of them I waved them out, "Go to Master. Tell him that I confirm that Lucy's condition is in fact THAT." Looking back at the slayers I could see that with those words I had broken Natsu. In a frenzied rage he broke out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! She-e's fine! she walking, smiling, and still kicks me out of her house! She has to be fine! Why are you crying about her?" "GO!" I shouted, holding onto my last resolve.

Master POV

Looking through my massive stacks of paperwork, I scrutinized the two dragon slayers standing in my office. "What is it?" I inquired. Not trusting Natsu to speak, Gajeel spoke, "Levy told us to tell you that she has confirmed Lucy's condition as THAT. Now we have no fucking idea what THAT is-". "What?!" I shouted, shooting out of my chair as I headed out of my office. "What made her make that conclusion?!". "It was after I had told her about the black spot over Lucy's heart" Natsu added. Spinning around I looked Natsu dead in the eye saying, "Bring her here. Now."

 **A/N: PLEASE READ: so I've been thinking that these chapters are really short and that I should start making longer ones. If you agree or disagree, please tell me and add how long you would prefer the chapters to be. Next update will probably be tuesday or Wednesday. And as always, please review! I love it so much when you do! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chap 5 -You have no Choice

**A/N: I am so so so sorry it took me so long to update! I know that I said I would update tuesday or wednesday and it's SATURDAY! I feel so bad! But, I did make this chapter longer, it's about 1k ish but let me know if you want them longer!**

Lucy's POV

I sauntered into the guildhall; a smile plastered on my face, and yesterday's events temporarily forgotten. Hardly containing my happiness, I sat down at my usual spot at the bar asking mira for a strawberry milkshake. " _Being strong isn't a matter of raw magic power Luce. There are so many ways that you are so much stronger than me, Gray and even Erza. I know what you were thinking, that you aren't strong enough, but Luce, I picked you as my partner, and I wouldn't choose just anyone."_ His words bounced around my head, filling me with this strange happiness. Little voices in my head kept bickering back and forth claiming, _you liiiiike him!_ or _no! he's just a teammate!_ I didn't have much time to dwell on that though, as Natsu burst from Master's office. Without explanation, I was dragged from my bar seat into the infirmary. Porlyusica cold red eyes pierced my soul as we entered the crowded room. Absentmindedly, I massaged the sore spot over my chest as I glanced around the room. Seeing all their faces filled with concern I let out a deep sigh.

"Guys! I'm fine!" Honestly I was trying to forget the whole thing. The deep pain in my chest always grew when I thought about it, and dark thoughts would always fill my mind. _Luuucy, you couldn't even hold your own against one mage! You couldn't dodge that arrow either! I bet you WANTED to be hit so you could "get stronger" like he said._ NO! I couldn't think like that. I had tried to bury the thoughts, tried forget. But I was losing the war each and everyday. Clenching my fists I could feel my usual patience slowly slipping away. "Why did you drag me here?"

Before anyone could speak Levy spoke up, "Boys, turn around." not even checking that they had done what she asked, she came over and yanked down my shirt to reveal a black spot over my heart, pulsing with magic.

"You see this Lucy? You say you're fine but you're not! You probably didn't know what that arrow was, or what it does to people, but I do. It's an ancient spell, and forbidden in any sense of the word. It's name long forgotten, the spell hasn't been cast for around 400 years. Why all of a sudden some dude from a dark guild somehow got a hold of the spell and performed it on a random girl he fought I have no idea. None of it makes sense! Despite being forbidden, the spell never was very popular anyway. Not even the darkest mages would bother to learn the spell, it was so inconvenient. The spell works as a nirvana, but only for a single person. It feeds on negative feelings that could range from anger, remorse, sadness, guilt, anything. Your episode yesterday was probably because you were thinking of what had happened, am I right? But not only will this spell try to turn you evil and corrupt your mind, but it will make you powerful. I believe Erza told me that before the man cast the spell, he said something along the lines of "I will make you strong". He wasn't lying. Granting you raw magic power beyond imagination, this spell creates the ultimate evil from the ultimate good. During your episode yesterday, the magic power from you increased majorly, and that black spot appeared. As the spell is in place, that spot will grow across your body, and every time, you magic power will increase. And spells will be "downloaded" into your mind, much like what Hibiki did to you during, ironically, Nirvana. What spells, no one knows. Earlier, I said that no one really bothered with the magic as it was inconvenient, well it's cause the spell never actually carries out creating the "ultimate evil". Every victim on record had died; driven mad from the thoughts, killed from too much magic power, but one. One man survived the spell, and that man is Zeref. At first it would make complete sense, that man is down right Evil. But the spell doesn't work on evil people, nor does it work on normal people. You have to be good; the ultimate evil from the ultimate good. But there is one more catch, the final reason no one was willing to cast it. Like the spell; Iced Shell, this spell uses the wizard's essence to create it. The wizard disappears after you were hit, and his magic signature was gone. That's why it doesn't make sense! Why would that wizard use that spell on a girl he just met! Unless he didn't know the consequences, nothing connects! Maybe he thought you would be able to survive the spell, but still, why? What was his plan?". Sounding distraught and mad, Levy, burst out, "Only you Lu-chan you act as if everything were fine when really you're either dying or being turned evil," trying to smile to lighten the mood.

Looking around the room, everyone was speechless. Master and Erza looked like they had known, Gray looked mad, and Natsu, looked like he had just been faced with death. A ghostly look had taken control of his face and eyes; his body shaking in terror. Seeing Natsu like that made the words finally sink in. Terror gripped the room in it's iron grip, all eyes on me. Slowly, everyone started to shuffle back out into the guildhall, no one speaking a word. I was on my death bed.

Natsu POV

As everyone begrudgingly walked out of the room save for me and Lucy. Levy had been carried out crying by Gajeel, and the Infirmary was now eerily quiet. I thought pain was when Igneel left me, when Lisanna had died, but this hurt so much more. Why did it hurt this bad! Mate. Whenever Lucy's name had been mentioned in the last month; that one word would always pop into my brain. Lucy. Luce. Mate. My mate. Suddenly, Lucy got up and walked out. Following her to the Guildhall, I watched as she emotionlessly walked out of the guild. Knowing her; she was just putting on a brave face until she was alone. I stood there for god knows how long, the haunted face still on me. Acting on instinct I walked out just as she had, and followed her scent. The graveyard. Loud cries came from a familiar voice who was crumpled on the ground in front of her parent's graves. Her tears were like knives to my heart; and there was nothing I could do to stop her pain. I sat cross-legged right behind her; pulling her from onto my lap. Burying her face in my neck and chest, she mumbled, "what if I turn evil, Natsu? What if I hurt you guys? What if-" Cutting her off I said softly, "Luce, you won't. You're Luce! The girl that has more Fairy Tail spirit than any of us combined. The same Luce who is pure goodness. We will protect you Luce, I will protect you. You're not alone. Levy never said you couldn't survive, and Luce could never be evil."

 **A/N: Sorry again about the late update! I was swamped with homework, and I had a cross country meet, so I never had any time! I made this chapter longer but I think I want to make the chapter even longer cause I know I don't like reading short chapters, which is crazy cause I write them! But tell me what you think, and if you agree that I should make them even longer! Also if you have any prompts you want me do do for another story tell me that too please! And I love it when you guys review. You could really say like hi or i read this and I would love you for it! And now I am just blubbering Gomen. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chap 6 -Possessed

**A/N: I know I am a terrible person! I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry! *cries* ( It seems like I always start with sorry :/ ) but here's this chapter. Oh don't forget to tell me if you think I should make the chapters longer!**

~Next Day at Guild~

Lucy POV

As I walked into the guild hall, the normally rowdy guild was unusually somber. Fights were only half-hearted; was this my fault? Guilt washed over me; they were all sad because of what could, would happen to me. Putting on a fake smile, I walked to the request board. Fighting always fixed Natsu, maybe it would take my mind off things. " _It feeds on negative feelings that could range from anger, remorse, sadness, guilt, anything"_ remembering what Levy said, I tried to force my guilt back down. Scanning the requests,I quickly snached one for 500,000 jewel a reward for taking out some bandits. Ripping it off the board I waved it high in the air in Natsu's direction. "Let's take this one!" I shouted with all the false happiness I could muster. "We could take the team! Hey; Erza, Gray, Wendy!" At the mention of a job the whole team seemed to snap out of their stupors, "Meet me at the train station in 1 hour!", Erza said, glaring at Gray and Natsu. I giggled at Erza's stern voice, it looked like she was back to normal. After bringing the request to Mira we all parted ways.

~Time Skip to Train~

I glanced at the fire dragon slayer currently being sick beside be. He hadn't said much the past day, and it looked like he was actually thinking! I'm glad that they worry about me, it shows that they care, but really they need to have some faith in me. Just because Levy said no one has ever made it out alive and not insanely evil doesn't exactly mean I can't. Natsu made it very clear last night that there will only be one option for me; don't die, and don't turn evil.

"Luuuuce… make it stop…" natsu's groan echoed through the compartment. Looking at the poor thing, I grabbed his head and placed it in my lap. Absentmindedly I ran my fingers through his pink locks, feeling him relax. Ignoring my teammate's stares at my sudden behavior, I felt myself drift off into sleep.

Natsu POV

I was caught by surprise when Lucy pulled me into her lap, and even more so when she had started to rake her fingers through my hair. Her soft fingers shot waves of unfamiliar electricity down my body, and I shuddered in response. When her hands stopped I glanced up at the blonde; her evened breathing told me she was asleep. Normally I would wake her up and tell her to keep petting me, but she's had it rough the past couple of days. She could very well be on her deathbed, but that won't stop her. A soft smile still graced her lips, and the train lurched. Remembering where I was, another agonizing wave of nausea washed over me.

Lucy POV

~Time Skip to on the Job~

The bandits had more numbers than we expected, including many powerful mages. We had split into two teams; Natsu and I, then Erza, Grey, and Wendy. Somehow we had been completely cut off from another; the other group went to the east, but Natsu was nowhere to be seen. I was surrounded, and I could tell that many of them were mages, "LUCE!" Natsu's voice tore my gaze away from my enemy . Suddenly, I felt the cool touch of a knife blade against the skin of my neck. Before Natsu could react the owner of the knife shouted, "Don't move boy, or her face won't be staying this pretty." Anger flooded Natsu's eyes at those words, but stayed put. Trying not to move much, I tried to snake my arm around my body to my keys, "I wouldn't do that missy, one more move and I'll slit your throat. Looking back to Natsu I saw that some bandit with a menacing looking blade was whispering to Natsu. Natsu nodded, and sank down to his knees. The bandit near him rose his blade, aiming to plunge it in Natsu's heart. "RUN!" I screamed at him, "Move! NATSUUU! YOU IDIOT! RUN!" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, but stayed still as stone. Everything turned red.

Natsu POV

She was yelling at me to move, but couldn't she see that I couldn't?! They had a knife to her throat, and there was nothing I could do. One move and those pretty brown eyes would be lifeless. The great Salamander undone by a knife not even pointed at him. The bandits had made it clear that only one of us would be walking out of here, I could only hope the others would show up before that could happen. It looked like they only had mere seconds for that to happen, the blade was already making its descent. Looking back to Lucy I noticed something had switched in her eyes, starting to glow a menacing color. The entire world seemed to shift around her, as she released a guttural scream, the knife wielder was thrown off her. Her hair started to float around her, a halo of golden locks. Pure power seemed to seep from every pore in her body, never before have i felt this much power, maybe from Gildarts. The blade aimed to my heart was now only maybe mere seconds from finding it's destination. Panic scourged through Lucy's possessed eyes. Releasing another ear-splitting scream, a black pulsing cloud of magic shot out from her body. It surrounded everyone but me; the blade aimed for my heart now abandoned on the ground. All of the surrounding people had dropped to the ground and were screaming in agony. The cloud of power reminded my of zeref's but this one had a tint of deadly red in it. I looked at Lucy, I'm okay now, why isn't she stopping? A sick smile was plastered on her face, and I ran over to her. "Luce! stop this! It's okay now! I'm okay! you're going to kill them!" Her gaze seemed to be plastered on the blade that was once aimed for my heart, could she not hear the screams? I glanced at her heart; the black spot seemed to be pulsing and growing to cover more of her creamy skin. Shit, she really needed to snap out of this. I wrapped my arms around Lucy's torso and placed my forehead on hers. She wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of killing. Slowly I felt her relax, collapsing out cold in my arms.

Lucy POV

Everything had turned red, and every pore in my body was filled with rage, sadness, despair, helplessness, REVENGE. Everything I couldn't afford to feel. My eyes were trained on the blade that was sent to kill Natsu, it was on the ground now for some unknown reason. I could faintly hear screams and this sick joy filled my mind. Wait, screams?! I frantically tried to shake this evil thing fogging my emotions and thoughts out of my mind, but it was to no avail. I think I could hear Natsu saying my name, but it sounded so far away. Natsu. Pain coursed through my body and I passed out cold.

 **A/N: again I am so sorry; I've been swamped with homework, and I had so many cross country meets and non-stop practice that I haven't had much time at all. Please review my wonderful readers, really I love it when you do. Even if you just say something like taco. It really helps me if you review! It motivates me! I can't promise when I will update but I hope it is soon!**

 **ErzaScarlet10901** : **you were my first reviewer!** **Thank you so much!**

 **Alenaluvhuskies: Thank you for the 2 reviews! I love you! (in the non-creepy way)**

 **FairyTail555: I'm glad you like it! Thanks!**

 **Nalu is awesome24: nalu IS awesome. And it makes me soooooo happy that you really like it! .**

 **Guest: thaks for telling/reminding me to make the chapters longer! I needed that**

 **Ayrmed: Yea buddy! (shhh! no spoilers)**

 **Taboadayvonne: thanks for reading! sorry about the slow updates... :/**


	7. Chap 7 -A Sleep Like Death

A/N: Hey guys! ya… um … I'm still alive! please don't kill me for not updating! yikes, i think it may have been three weeks?! Writer's block sucks, and i've had so much schoolwork, and practice, and meets, so ugh! sorry!

Lucy POV

TIme skip to guildhall 3 days later (Lucy in infirmary)

Where am I? I felt like I was floating, it was warm. All questions floated away from my mind with the warm embrace of this mystery place. I felt so safe, so happy. "Luce, we need you to wake up." Natsu's muffled voice broke me out of my trance, "It's been three days, I know you used lots of magic power, but three days is a little long….Luce". Why did he sound so sad? That's not Natsu, Natsu is happy, reckless, annoying, aggressive, who is this? Why does he want me to get up? It's so warm, so pleasant, why would I leave?

Erza POV

I chewed my lip in worry; Lucy still hadn't woke up. Three days isn't too long, but it's still quite worrisome. She looked practically dead on that white bed; hands cold as ice, pale cheeks that rivalled the color of her sheets. She was in a death like sleep, the black magic still growing in her. The black source of power over her heart had started to branch off; now encompassing her chest, dipping into her abdomen, and climbing her slender neck. SLAM! The guild doors flung open; revealing three cloaked figures, each sporting a crime sorcier emblem. Jellal dashed towards me, his movements irregularly erratic.

"What's happening, Erza?!" Jellal calmed his breathing and regained his usual stature, "Two days ago we heard about this forest containing an evil tint, and many men were killed. Crime sorcier had decided to check it out, only finding that we could do nothing about it. We spent two days trying everything we could; only to find that the magic had appeared a couple days ago after some fairy tail wizards finished a job in the forest. That these fairy tail wizards had unusually come back with the victims dead, instead of captured, all killed by seemingly the same thing. Worst of all, these wizards were no other than Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, and Lucy Heartfillia!" my eyes widened in shock, "A taint was left behind!? Is it still killing people!?" "No, but, what happened Erza?" Sighing, I began to tell them the story.

A/N: I am so sorry! yes I know it was super short but i've been slowly getting over my writer's block, and I promise promise I will update tuesday night (with a longer chapter). I honestly feel so bad right now, please forgive me. please review, (yell at me for being an irresponsible writer). I've also been so looking forward to writing a new fan fic (how in the world do I expect myself to update two stories each week when I can't even update one?!) (it's a gruvia fan fic which is very surprising for me so….) I feel so bad for leaving for three weeks, then updating with this sorry excuse for a chapter, but i thought that a tiny bit would at least tell you that i still am continuing this story and that it will be correctly updated on tuesday!


	8. Chap 8 -Even a Pawn can Take Down a King

**A/N: Hey so it's Tuesday! Here's the chappie! And good news, I finally have a really good idea of where I am taking this story so yay!**

Jellal's POV

Fuck. This bad. Erza had finished her story and I was now currently sitting at the bar, resisting the urge to slam my head into it. I had thought, just like everyone else that it was a legend, just some philosopher dude running his mouth. The idea of changing evil to good and good to evil has been around forever, but has never been simple. People aren't just good or evil, but a grey area in between, where there is light there are shadows. You also have to consider that all people are both good and evil, it just depends on what side you act upon. The notion that a magic could just flip your views is completely insane. Nirvana works by taking your views that are balancing between the two, and give it a push to the opposite side you associate with. But a contradiction spell on this level would have to pick apart all your views, thoughts, feelings, and one by one twist them; because the spell takes the caster's life it binds their soul to the victims' being able to control which way the wind will blow, so to speak. The thing that baffles me the most is the circumstances in which the spell was cast on Lucy. The caster and victim had no previous contact, the victim isn't a very influential person on a large scale, the guilds had no association before, it doesn't make sense! On another pressing note, this would probably count Lucy as an enemy of the council now. They wouldn't want to risk her going berserk and gaining the mysterious magic power that comes with it.

"LUUUUUUCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the whole guild jumped up at the loud exclamation of the blond's name by Natsu, "You're awake!" I shot up and strode to the infirmary, hoping to get more answers from the cursed herself. Knocking softly on the door, Natsu let me in. With no other way to put it, Lucy looked like shit, very different from the blonde we were all accustomed to. "I don't mean to be rude Lucy, but would you mind telling me everything? From the first time you saw this man to now? To figure out why this man had gone after you, we need to know everything."

"When did you decide that that you would be responsible?" Erza's voice noted behind me, she must've followed me in. "Crime Sorcier hunts down dark guilds; this could easily fit in with our normal jobs. Fairy Tail however, and it's 'strongest team' no less, happens to be hunting down a dark guild they already fought? We need to keep this curse a secret, the council will no doubt want a say in this matter, and I don't think Lucy will enjoy the idea of being locked in a cell. But i do think that we will need one fairy tail member that has knowledge of her condition to come with us, preferably you Erza, to the public we could make it look as if you were on one of master's long missions." I heard Erza give a grunt of recognition, turing on her heel to most likely inform master and the rest of Crime Sorcier.

"Natsu, I understand that you want to be near Lucy at all times, but when she, if she decides to tell me all about the curse, it will go into her deepest thoughts; she might not want too many people knowing about them." Natsu glanced at Lucy, who gave a nod of confirmation before the pink-haired man shuffled out. Clearing her throat Lucy started, "The guild was Crimson Blade…"

~~~~~Timeskip to after Lucy's little story~~~~~

"...he keeps repeating one line, "Even a pawn can take down a king", Lucy finished. Looking back up to her, "get some rest, I'm sure Natsu will come back in any moment now." Getting up from my chair, I turned and left the infirmary. Turns out, our celestial wizard has more doubts that she hides then I had thought. And the sound of "Even a pawn can take down a king", puts fear in my heart.

 **A/N: hey dear readers, I will try try so hard to update every week from now on! it may not be on the same day every week but... I chap every week. And I will also try to make chapters around 2k instead of 1, this week's was kind of short cause I was running out of time. :I but please review as always, and I love you guys see you next weeeeeeek!**

 **(fairytailchik110: thanks for the push, it's not rude btw, sometimes I just need a little hey! get your lazy ass in gear and do what you said you would! so thank you!)**


	9. Chap 9 -Suffocating Realization

Lucy POV

 **A/N: Ugh so sorry again, ya know I might just stop apologizing so much, I'm so predictable. I say ill get better at updates but I never do. Sorry. I had cc regionals and state, which also was on the same day as Halloween which happens to be my favorite holiday, my Annie Leonhardt cosplay didn't come in and came in yesterday, so I had to make a new costume really quickly, it was all a mess. sorry but here it is! I hope it's not too sloppy. And I have a treat for all of you NALU fans at the end of it! I was actually surprised I wrote it, I never thought I could actually pull it off. Sooooooo thanks for being patient with me and I love you all so much!**

Sighing, I glanced down at the pulsing black magic that plagued my once pale skin. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out all of my negative thoughts. No so easy considering I very well might be on my last home stretch. How could I hurt all those people? They were bad people but that notion alone doesn't give anyone the right to kill. I know they tried to hide it from me, the fact that if Natsu didn't stop me when he did, I would have been the cause of so many murders. They all tell me that it wasn't my fault, it was the curse, the person who is now attached to my very soul. But that just makes it worse, the fact that i'm not even in control, that I lost myself. What if Erza or Grey had been in the range, or anyone? Would I have realized that I could be murdering my friends? Am I putting them in danger now? What happens if I can't beat this? I would become another Zeref, another enemy of Fairy Tail. A cold-blooded killer who acts without reason. I clutched my head, trying to drive those bad thoughts out. Think of my friends, my family, their happy faces … nothing worked, it was all around me, this suffocating realization. I could almost feel it, the black swallowing my skin whole. There was only one way to stop the thoughts, to stop the voices - scream.

Natsu POV

I watched as Jellal paced out of where Lucy was with a troubled face marring his features. I forced myself to stay where i was until he came here, not wanting to seem too crazy. "So.." I eagerly started off even before he fully reached the table where Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, and countless others waited expectantly. A mental battle could be seen in his eyes, hesitating before he put on a happy facade and replied, "you can visit her now," turning to Erza he lowered his voice and whispered, "we should get going sooner rather than later, i'll tell you more once on the road." Narrowing my eyes I searched the blue haired man's face searching for any clues to what exactly he was hiding. This worry had been eating my gut for a long time, ever since the notion of Lucy leaving, it feels like someone is wrenching my heart out. My heart would leap unusually when she smiled, or even when she just looked at me. When it had been mentioned that she might not be in my life forever, everything came crashing down. I didn't want a life without her blonde hair, her smile, her angry outbursts, her laugh, her smell. She is a part of me, something that makes me Natsu. How can I live if a part of me is gone? I've never felt this way before, that I wasn't in control, and I have definitely never felt this much despair before. Lucy's something special, and somehow it's different than how I love Erza, or Gray. Is this lov- my thoughts were interrupted by a bloodcurdling shriek coming from the room that I should be in, with Lucy. My legs carried me to her side before I could even process that I had moved. Her blonde form clutched her head, her legs pulled up to her chest, and her mouth open wide emitting a banshee shriek that chilled me to the bone. Without hesitation I moved to sit cross legged facing her on the squeaky infirmary bed. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her wishing that she would stop that heart-wrenching cry.

Lucy POV

The voices were gone, but for some reason I didn't feel any more at peace then I had with them. My eyes were squeezed shut, blocking out everything but me and my screams. Something warm enveloped me. It felt like home, smelled like home, felt like home, and when I dared open my eyes, it looked like home. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, and his slightly burnt smell surrounded my very being. This was bliss. The voices were gone, the scream stopped, and my whole world was right here. These arms, this voice whispering sweet nothings, this soft hair under my fingertips, this person was my whole world. The guild is my family, but Natsu is my home. I could feel his fingers tracing aimless circles on my back, and his lips now resting on my shoulder. I could feel the slightest tremble in the pattern of his breathing and in his body; I had scared him. I moved my legs so I was straddling him, and I wrapped my arm around him, wanting to stay in this state of bliss. I have no idea how long we stayed like that, no talking, just living. I would have paid anything if I could stay like this forever, but all things must end. "Why?" his voice cracked out, just barely whispering it against my neck. I sucked in a breath and let silence settle in the room once again., leaving his question hanging. "The voices, the thoughts, the crawling feeling of the magic consuming me, I wanted it to stop, I didn't want to feel it anymore. The screaming took it away, just leaving my and my horrid shriek. It didn't help.", I finally choked out. Lifting his lips off of my neck he looked into my eyes, his obsidian eyes filled with worry but also something that resembled - love? Before I could process anything, his hands cupped my head, and the world stopped as his soft lips found mine.

 **A/N: so how did you like my little treat? ya I know wow it's just a kiss, but hey I never thought I would do it this early. (wow Annie it's already the 9th chapter, come on we need all the romance, Slacker) Review please I love it when you do! ( I sound like a broken record-sorry about that)**


	10. His Lips

LUCY POV

The burning sensation of his soft lips ate my entire being whole. He tasted like fire, felt like fire, and I slinked my arms to wrap around his neck. His strong arms around me and my chest pressed up against his, there is nowhere I would rather be. I smiled against his lips, and his oh so wonderful sharp teeth nipped at my bottom lip. His tongue teased my lips, asking for entrance, and I immediately complied. Our tongues explored each other's mouths, occasionally fighting for dominance. I marveled at his unusually sharp teeth and for a moment I thought of so many other places where those teeth could be of use. My mind was quickly brought back from another nip to my lips, eliciting a moan from me. My arms came down from his neck to trace his wonderfully toned back. His arms had left my head and were now flirting with the bottom of my shirt. I finally put it all together. I loved Natsu. I always have, maybe even since the first day I met him. Only a soul mate can shatter a love spell, that's exactly what he did.

 **A/N: it's my fault I haven't been updating, im sorry. im working on the chapter right after I upload this, but ive hit a real writers block and ive written the next segment over and over but none of then feel right. Sorry I will update ASAP! I just wanted to upload this so you know im not dead and im going to continue!**


	11. Chap 10 - The Unbreakable Prison

Erza POV

Things were bad, I had gathered that much from Jellal's cryptic message. But we have no time to ponder on things just yet, we have a dark guild to hunt down. Everything is packed, I have a pseudo mission from the master, our carriage is here, and yet, I'm afraid of what we will find. Will we find that there is no possible way to save lucy? Or that in time she might be our worst enemy? Jellal was stoic as ever, but i needed an explanation. Suddenly he spoke, "Erza, what is lucy's past?". A little shocked, I replied, "Oh, well her mother died when she was very young, leaving her with her businessman of a father until he died during our time skip at Tenrou."

"Layla Heartfilia was her mother, right?"

"Yes, Lucy doesn't speak much about her past, but that is the name written on the grave she always visits."

"One year ago, I was hunting down a dark guild, and Layla was mentioned in a pub near my hotel. They were talking about how Layla didn't die from a sickness, but it was a consequence for opening some sort of gate. I didn't think much of it then, it's common for celestial mages to die from opening too many. But now I think back on it, they were only talking about one gate. We're going to need more information, but it is possible that Layla and Lucy are part of something larger than we know." Pausing, Jellal took a breath before continuing, "It's the only theory I can come up with so far. You had to have thought about it too Erza, no one in a sane state of being would practically kill themselves to torment a random girl they happened to be fighting. From what Lucy has told me so far, the man inside her head isn't dead, just a parasite that can influence her negative thoughts. She told me that he talks to her, forcing her normally dormant fears and doubts to resurface. That wizard's conscience isn't dead. So where is his body? In the spell iced shell, the spell uses their body to become the ice. Originally, I had suspected that this spell works the same way, but, there were two things that lead me to think otherwise. When the body turns to ice, the spell is just turning something physical, into another physical being, a kind of transformation spell in a sense. But in this case, he would have had to turn his physical body into something non-tangable. Secondly, when the wizard cast the arrow, he was still there, correct? If it was a type of body-bind spell, his physical being would have faded away creating the arrow, he wouldn't have just up and disappeared in a second. What i'm trying to get at here is that possibly the spell doesn't transform his body to the spell, but his mind. As in his consciousness is now inside Lucy's head, but his physical body is still alive, breathing, but in an unconscious state? This means that somehow his body is being kept, and most likely protected, meaning that this couldn't have been just a one-wizard affair, and that Lucy has to be a part of something bigger."

"So what you're trying to say is that maybe if we kill his body it would break the spell, because the spell is using his physical magical power to stay inside her head."

"Yes, and our prime suspects right now for keeping his body is his guild, Crimson Blade."

My eyes grew wide at this, of course, that would be the logical answer, but Crimson Blade are being held as prisoners of the council. When we gathered all of the guild members, almost all of them were unconscious, either that or unable to move. The man's body that we are looking for could easily be held captive in the council.

Seeing right through me, Jellal spoke, "Yes, I had hoped that maybe some un-captive members were holding him, but by the look on your face and your team's reputation, the entire guild is no longer standing."

"That means it is only really possible that he is being held captive. But we can't just simply ask out of the blue to kill one of their prisoners, it would be suspicious without the proper back story."

"We can't tell them about Lucy either, as it stands now, she is a major enemy of the council and could be imprisoned or killed."

"Leaving us two options, we can lie to the council with a solid explanation, or we break into the most secure jail ever to have existed in Fiore." I gulped, there was no possible way that this could end well.

"I doubt the council would listen to any story we have, we could try, but if they suspect us, it could be the end of any faith they have in Fairy Tail. Having me present the story is out of the question, seeing as I am also a wanted criminal."

"So, that leaves us no choice, we need to break into one of the most monitored, and secure jails in Fiore, kill one of its prisoners, and break out without causing any commotion, and without being caught."

"We can't do this without a plan, so it's quite a good thing that the only people ever to have broken out of the prison are traveling with us as part of Crime Sorciere. Former Oracion Seis."

 **A/N: Sorry for being so late, but it's out now! sorry there wasn't any Jerza fluff but ill be sure to add some later! I love all of your reviews and all of you readers so I hope you have a great day and ill update as soon as i can!**


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry i've been inactive. I thought that I should tell you that i'm discontinuing this. The main reason being that I don't agree with my own plot. The plot revolves around lucy thinking she is weak, but now that I think about it, that is very occ for her. Lucy is a very strong mage, and this plot is quite over-used and dull. If you have any good plot ideas just put them in the reviews, thanks! And for those who liked my story, sorry. I've had a hard time to find the time or energy to write, and once i came back to the story my views of it have changed. :/ Sorry.

* If you guys really like it, and i get feedback I will keep writing the story


End file.
